transmedia_xalgonfandomcom-20200213-history
XC: The Most Dangerous Weapon
Xalgon Lost Chronicles: The Most Dangerous Weapon This story takes place right after she is taken away from the academy. Lora awakes in an echo transporter and a strange collar around her neck, a man in E.A. grab and echo cannon pointed at her face set to lethal, and not to mention no hair. These stories given an inside look to the what actually happens in the basement level of the Science center in the nation of Echolin. Issue 1 Lora wakes in echo transporter, chained up, with a buzzing collar around her neck. Lora ask Question of the E.A. officer but he never answers. Lora wishes she could go him and hug her mother. Her mind wonders where her father could be and if he would be able to help her in this situation. Issue 2 Lora is roughly thrown into the cell where she feels weakened by this shining purple light coming from the ceiling. The only thing she can hear is her breathe not a soul in sight. Days go by and new people some she recognizes like Lena and some she never seen a day in her life. Issue 3 Painful experiments are performed on everyone, Lora can see them wheel off others behind an enormous bolted door and screams can be heard after sounds of drilling and electricity. Lora is afraid of what goes on. When she gets behind the door Vi is waiting for her. Issue 4 Lora and Lena along with many of the other supers, are sent to the Echo Mines in order to work. Some of the supers have a plan to escape the clutches of Vi but the E.A. are surronding the area. Helping the others may work but Lora is afraid for her and Lena and certianly not confident in her abilities. Issue 5 Under Vi’s influence Lora thinks that she wants to develop her powers. The order recognize the potential Lora holds and they don’t want to waste so they send her to the Blood Stadium to test her abilities. Lena is also there. Issue 6 Lora and Lena are in cells next to each and they pass notes back and forth to each other. Affection for one another starts to grow. Both wonder if they will make it out alive and be able to hold each other. Issue 7 Lena and Lora both crush the competition at the Blood stadium the crowd cheers and jeers and blood and guts are spilled across the arena. Vi watches from a distant cloaked. Ben and Charles are also there. Issue 8 Fights Continue... Lora starts to show the true destructive potential its almost unstable, can Lena help her and or will killing her be the only way to save herself and those in Blood Stadium? Issue 9 The Order has found a way to transfer the abilities to normal people. Lora is sure that they will be drained of their abilities and killed. Vi visits both Lena and Lora using her abilities to control them entirely, Enlisting them both as her personal body guards. Major Characters and Locations (Protagonists) Lora: The walking star. The first girl taken in echolin. She undergoes a strenuous journey always wondering were her mother and father are. She is a very shy girl and has a hard time speaking up for herself, and often wants to avoid her own emotions. Standing around 5’8. Bald from her new powers but still beautiful none the less. From being a simple lab rat into Echolin’s most dangerous weapon. While in the lab she wears a long tattered t shirt but her armor is made of obsidian, mimics a full body corset. Lena: Another young girl from the academy, with the ability to absorb by touch the prosperities of whichever resource or material she is holding. Tall girl with a pompadour, body of an athlete. Lena’s confidence in her own skill sometimes rides very close to arrogance. Her clothes hardly ever change from a panties and half t-shirt simply because of her abilities. She carries an assortment of materials, from iron to rubber and echolin crystals themselves. As she develops she can chose and mix which body parts. Her favorite combo is obsidian fist with rubber arms. She however has not be able to manage making her body into water. (Antagonist) Vi: Vi is a young woman living in echolin and is happy with her life. Although she has never met her Father. Her mother has showed her plenty of love for both. Bright young and beautiful she made it into the science center where she has always had a fascination with echolin crystal the way they worked. She’s determined to build one of the greatest weapons the nation of echolin has ever seen. Things go different when she fails a promotional interview at the science center. One of the higher ups tries to abuse his power and have his way with her. Vi’s powers activate hard to explain but easy to experience. Her voice over powers ones own conscious forcing in her own causing the victim to lose control of their own body. Even plant ideas in their heads. She over powers him with ease after being struck across the eye. She forces him to stop. Realizing he is doing what she leaves him standing there for 32 hours before causing him to write a suicide note. And video tape his own suicide and confession to what he did to Vi. Passing along his estate to her. The Order can smell something fishy but they love the smell of new evil even better. Vi has another meeting and this time she gets what she wants. A seat on the Order Council. Locations: Echolin Labs: A secret basement that houses all those captured people with powers, regardless of thier regoin. The cells in here are equppied with an echolin suppressor, a reverese engineered formula to weaken those with super abilities. Innmate all wear a white uniform with a matching collar for more supression. Inmates are taken to the mines and watched closely by the E.A. as they mine crystals. Blood Stadium: An illegal fighting arena on the Underside. Crooks, loan sharks, bounty hunters, slaves and many others come here for solid entertainment, does not cost much to get in but a few shards of echolin crystals. A deathmatch between two or more fighters, bets are placed and the Carnage will begin. Later they add a protective dome made out of e-sheild (Echolin generated sheild that disenagrates anything that touches it even metal) around the arena to protect audience from flying objects. Echolin: (Visited through Flashbacks of the 3 main characters) A city of science and corrupiton. Run by the Order who believe the next important thing other that Xalgon Domination is the eco system of Xalgon. Echo Mines: Caves that are filled with glowing Echolin crystals, some protruding others hidden. These areas are heavily gaurded by E.A. soliders who are armed with various echo weapons. Here the people of the underside mine echolin crystals in sometimes a cave that could collapse, but this is their livelihood. Business Information: Target Audience: Maintaing Men 18-45 but shifting focus to LGBT community with a comic about a beautiful black lesbian heroine. Genre: Action/Romance Medium: Comic A comic will allow for visual love story to be told, thinking about the blood stadium and how the rest of echolin looks can be done in a movie but with the budget the comic is the best way to go we can spend a hefty amount of the budget on our artist. Platform: Dark Horse Comics Additive Comprehension: This is the relase of our Echolin Cannon art work, no other narrative has given real visual to the city of Echolin including the underside. Lora and Lena are two girls that are taken away in "Runnin' Scared:" the podcast. This story lets you know what happened to them up until XC: Cataclysm.